ZSF2/Cathrine Richards
Condition *'Pending Points': 1 minor, 0 moderate, 2 major *'Item Points (Earned in Roomz):' 1 Major, 1 Super *'Wounds': Skills Attributes *'Agility(+):' +30 **'Marathon Runner:' When training, you take 1 less Fatigue than usual. *'Athletics(+):' +30 **'Less Flash, More Focus:' When using the special action COVER, you take 1 less Fatigue than usual. *'Endurance(++):' +12 (3/8) *'Stamina(+):' +18 (0/9) *'Learning(*):' +4 *'Reading(+):' +5 *'Training(++):' +4 *'Teaching(++):' -5 *'Perception(++):' +8 *'Precision(+):' +5 Combat *'Armor Training(+):' +5 *'Pistols(+):' +30 (2/13) **'Dual Wielding:' When wielding two weapons, attack speed is increased by 1. *'Melee(*):' +10 (2/8) *'Blades(++):' +10 (2/7) *'Swords(+):' +10 (2/6) *'Military Training(*):' +6 *'Light Weapons(++):' +8 (0/6) Crafting *'First Aid(++):' +2 *'Ingenuity(++):' +10 *'Deconstruction(++):' -5 Knowledge *'Culture(American)(=):' +5 *'General Knowledge(*):' +5 Survival *'Packrat(+):' +5 *'Stealth(+):' +13 (0/7) Affinities *'Tatsuya: '+1 *'Lauren:' +2 *'Taylor:' +2 *'Masaru:' +4 *'John:' +1 *'Henry:' +5 *'Tom:' +1 *'Sarasa:' +5 *'Tracie:' +3 *'Shotguns:' +1 *'Kyle:' +1 *'Alan:' +4 *'Jessica:' +2 Flaws *'Monophobia (Fear of Being Alone)' **When forced to confront your fear (Be alone), roll a DC 50+5X Morale check. (X is how many successful checks made so far) If failed, treat the effect as an "Attack" with a Lethality of 100, a Default Penalty of 10, and Stunned at 2/3rds Lethality. Items Currently Reading: *'Enix Footnooted Instructional: Ammunition Crafting(++):' +20 Bonus; 30 Successes (0/30 Successes) Weapons *'Chris's Modified(*) Colt Python': 50/2/+10. -10 Recoil **Ammo: 6/6 **Penetration: -10 Armor **Laser scope: +5 Acc *'Colt Python (++):' 50/2/+10; 6/6 Mag; .357 Magnum **'36 rounds of spare ammo' **'24 rounds of spare ammo (+):' ignores 5 LR *'Miya's FN Browning Hi-Power (*):' 60/2/+10; +10 Armor piercing, +5 Lethal piercing, 9mm Ammo, 13/13 round mag (Temporarailly Borrowed) ** Add on: ++ Pistol Scope: +10 Accuracy; -5 Recoil; -5 Exotic **2 spare mags, 13/13 each **'Add on: Silenced' *'Knife (+):' 75/3/+5 Armor *'Lightened Fitted Hockey Armor (++):' +20/-5 *'Handmade Clothing (++):' Body; +10 Defense (when caught without armor) *'Fitted Hockey Bracer(++):' +10/-0 *'Military Gungrip Gloves (++):' 1 Arm/Leg Wound ignored a battle. +10 Grip *'Brand Name Sneakers (++):' +1 Foot/Leg Wound ignored per battle. +10 Agility *'Football helmet (++):' +20 LR, +10 defense, -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy *'3 Normal Clothing (-):' Running Around Stuff *'Loli-Croft cosplay(+): '+5 defense *'Normal Shoes (-):' So the others don't wear out. *'Normal Hat (-):' Newsboy Cap Accessories *'Silver Sapphire Ring (++)' Roomz Loot *'Bandages (-):' 4 uses Quick Rolls Combat *'Defense: '+82 (Full Armor), +55 (Agility Only) History Cathrine "Kitten" Richards has spent her entire twelve years of life being handed off between her family members. Given both her parents being in the Military, her father in the Airforce, and her mother a Marine, she spends most of her time forgetting her parent's faces. She spends the most time with her mother's sister, Sarasa. Fortunantly for her, she was with said aunt when the zombies came. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Fragile Speedster *Manic Pixie Dream Girl (depending on who you ask) *Little Miss Badass *Cheerful Child *Token Loli Category:Characters